Engaged
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: In the Valentines special, Dusk had finally purposed to Makenzi, sending his family into glee. And they are all getting ready to celebrate their wedding! Although... three particular vampires are a little nervous about the vampire getting married, as they fear he may move into a new home.
1. Announcement and reassurance

**This will be a super fluffy story. Very cute, with a little bit of seriousness in it. So get ready for the cuteness everybody! And enjoy!**

* * *

" Eeeeh~! "

Dawn squeed, trapping her son and his angel partner into a tight hug, spinning them a bit. Though no one was surprised by her reaction. Many were feeling the same. And the girls all wanted to DO the same.

" Oh I'm so happy for the both of you loves! I can't believe it! My sweet darling boy Dusk is finally getting married~! "

" M-mom-! "

Dusk chuckled, gently hugging his mother back, looking at Makenzi from around the white haired vampire woman's shoulder and smiling at her with blushy cheeks. Soon Dawn let them down, still blushing in pure glee and placing her hands on her cheeks. The pair chuckled at this and soon shook Lucas' hand as a congratulations.

It was a beautiful sunny day, and obviously Dusk and Makenzi had just told the Ramirez family of their engagement. And as expected, everyone was thrown into glee. Saying what a lovely couple they were, what a beautiful bride Makenzi would make, and from Fatima and Midnight, wondering what their children would look like. And they loved it. Dusk and Makenzi loved how happy everyone was, they themselves wondering... what their children would look like.

The couple had even told them that, thanks to some heavenly favors Makenzi had obtained over the years with the guardians and Flash, they planned to have the wedding in a week. A beautiful wedding outside in a garden... with Flash himself as the priest. It was truly going to be wonderful for them. And beautiful beyond words.

Dusk took Makenzi's hand as they listened to his mother, Midnight and Fatima talking about taking Makenzi out dress shopping, and to Lucas saying something about planning a reception. But neither minded this, as it made them all happy, and it in turn made the couple happy to hear. Especially since the family had lovely ideas as well.

Turning, Dusk felt his smile fade a bit as Fatch, Thatch and Moon crept away from the crowd, each one of them wearing... a not so pleased expression. And Dusk had feared this for some time now. He'd worried about how them three would take his marriage with Makenzi, as each of them had reasons to be worried.

Thatch and Moon were adopted, and probably feared that Dusk may not pay nearly as much attention to them anymore, and both have slight issues with being alone. And Fatch probably feared that Dusk would move out now that he was getting married. And Fatch relied heavily on Dusk... depended on him on many levels really. Hug was probably worried about if he left that... he'd be alone again. Those three were afraid of Dusk leaving and they'd be alone...

Well, yes, he'd have to move out at some point, but Thatch and Moon would be with him, as they WERE his adopted children. As for Fatch... he still had their family. And Dusk wouldn't move more than a few blocks away at most. He'd still visit and be there for him. Them three would be alright...

... But just for extra insurance...

Dusk gave Makenzi a soft peck on the cheek before following the three vampires, wondering if they went to Fatch's room, or maybe Thatch and Moons room. His best hunch was Thatch and Moons room really. That's where he could smell them anyway. Slowly he turned the corner to the two vampires room, finding all three of them sitting on Thatch's coffin, Fatch in the middle with his arms around the other two. Each one looked a bit uneasy or downcast. They really were worried.

Summoning a smile the prince slowly walked over to the three, kneeling down in front of them, easily capturing their attention. Thatch and Moon seemed worried, while Fatch was... actually a bit teary eyed. Poor boy must've been terrified really. Terrified of losing his brother in this sense...

Time to reassure them.

" Guys, I realize this is a lot to take in. "

Dusk said softly, smiling a bit warmer.

" And there will be changes. For example, yes, Makenzi and I will move into our own little place and be taking you, Thatch and Moon, with us. "

Thatch and Moon made a face at this, hugging Fatch closer.

" But I promise I will not love any of you any less. Thatch, Moon. Just because I'm marrying Makenzi doesn't mean I will forget you. It just means you now have a mother as well. A mother who will love you dearly and always make sure you know it. She's always telling me how much she thinks you two are amazing and adorable and that once we ARE married, she would do anything to make sure you two are loved. "

Thatch and Moon blushed at this and looked down, smiling and refusing to look Dusk in the eyes, Dusk realizing he'd broken through. The prince then turned to Fatch, finding the other teary eyed and refusing to look at him. Dusk bit his lip and gently took the princes hands, finally getting the younger to look at him.

" And Fatch, just because I'm moving out... doesn't mean I won't be there for you. I'll come visit, I won't live far away, and you can come talk to me any time you have to. You know that. I'll always be here for you when you need me. "

Fatch's became even more teary before he shut them tightly, soon throwing his arms around his older brother, much to everyone's shock. Dusk soon chuckled to his brothers behavior and hugged him back, running his hand through his hair gently. Thatch and Moon soon chuckled and joined the hug, Dusk more than happy to be there for each of them.

Dusk turned and looked at the doorway, smiling when he found Makenzi there leaning on the doorframe smirking at him. She'd obviously heard what had happened. He knew she was happy with what she saw. And it felt great knowing this wonderful woman felt in such a way.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted a story in so long. I've been a bit tired lately... but! I think reading a little story from my dear friend SamWolf MAY have inspired me to write again. XP**

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chappie~! :D**


	2. The wedding dress

**I'm going to try and stay ahead on this story, so I can post easily and on time. Hopefully it'll turn out well. ;)**

**Enjoy~!**

**P.S. It's Monday in this chappie. **

* * *

" Come on Makenzi~! "

Midnight said gleefully, dragging the crystal angel by her arm. Makenzi tried to keep up, but found she could only do so successfully when flying.

" We HAVE to take you dress shopping! I have a GREAT look in mind for you~! "

Makenzi smiled brightly, looking forward to this truly. She was never one for dresses, but... would admit... she'd always dreamed about how she'd look in her future wedding dress. A beautiful white gown, her hair done nicely and having a touch of makeup... she might need help from Midnight on the makeup part, as she didn't normally wear makeup, but surely she'd... she'd look like a princess. And she looked forward to it.

Currently, she, Midnight, Fatima, Katie and Keira were rushing through Deedstown, looking for a nice gown store. Bridal gown store. They were looking for her wedding dres. Really Makenzi WAS looking forward to it. Finding a beautiful dress for her Dusk, that she could pick and cherish on that day. And with all the possibilities, she... heh... she was going to have a tough time choosing truly. Thankfully she had the Ramirez sisters with her to help her chose. Dawn would've come but she was busy getting the wedding set up for Friday. In 4 days truly. Hopefully they'd have enough time. It was soon sure, but neither Dusk nor Makenzi wanted to wait to be wed.

She began to wonder what look Midnight had in mind for her. It was hard to find outfits that looked good on her, hence why she usually kept things simple with jeans and a white shirt. Yet at the same time, she DID look good in white, so that may help. And with Midnight's superiority with outfits and elegance, this shouldn't be very difficult.

The angel felt her wings flutter greatly as they finally made it to the bridal shop, the girls separating across the store. Makenzi snickered to herself, lowering herself to the ground and beginning to walk about herself. She didn't know what she was looking for in the dress, but was truly eager to search. She knew she'd find something great with time.

Walking over to the corner of the store, she began looking through a rack of dresses, not very impressed by them. Some of them were a bit too elegant for her liking while the others didn't have the look she had in mind. She wanted something that caught the elegance of a crystal, but not so ornate that it seemed puffy or snobby. She wasn't a snobby angel. She was a tough fighter, who loved her crystals. A diamond in the raft if you will. She wasn't boasting, she was just saying she was lovely, yet not a girly girl.

She then noticed a particular dress. It had a rose on the left hip and the skirt swirled greatly. It had no sleeves or straps, and was ALMOST what she wanted. But it seemed to be a bit small, and maybe a LITTLE much. To eye catching, or whatever, for her liking. Not quite right.

Sighing lightly and putting it away, she began to leave the rack and looking somewhere else. She was hoping this wouldn't take very long. She didn't like being super girly, and she could be doing more useful things for the wedding. Like choosing the colors of the pews, or helping Dusk find a good wedding cake. Or she could go up right now and ask Flash to be the priest of the wedding. Shopping for a wedding dress didn't seem very useful for the wedding. Necessary, but not useful.

She gently grabbed another one, cringing greatly at the sight. It was very, VERY short and puffy, and WAY too girly for her liking. Immediately she put the dress back, sticking her tongue out and clutching her waist line in disgust. She DESPISED wearing short dresses or skirts. Or shorts for that matter. No one needed to see that... besides, she didn't have the legs for them. She needed a decent, long dress.

" Kenzie~! "

A child like voice called out, Makenzi turning around quickly to find little Keira racing up to her, a look of pure glee on her adorable face. It melted the angels heart truly. The young vampire soon grabbed her arm, looking up at her with a sparkle in her ruby eyes.

" Middy found a nice dress and she wanted you to try it on~! "

Makenzi smiled and allowed the child to drag her through the store, hoping Midnight hadn't picked out a super puffy dress. She didn't want anything too puffy... too hard to walk in. And Midnight maaaay be a fan of these forms of gowns. She really really hoped it wasn't puffy.

Finally the angel made it to the others, Midnight simply beaming in glee. Makenzi loved it, loved her expression. She should at least try on the dress for her sake. The angel looked down at what Midnight had chosen for her, actually taken back by what she saw. The dress was beautiful. It was a bit low cut, but it had gems, flowers, a long strip flowing behind and long and flowy. It was... beautiful.

Makenzi gently took the dress from the princess and walked into the dressing room, gently beginning to try on the dress. It was a little tight in back, but other than that it fit well. Slowly bending down and grabbing the veil, the angel gently put the veil on her head, giggling as her halo bounced a little as she did so. She soon looked into the mirror, gasping gently as she did so. She... she didn't mean to seem boastful but... she loved how she looked. This... this was the look she had in mind in every way.

" Makenzi, come on out sweetie! "

Fatima called, jumping Makenzi a little.

" We wanna see how it looks on you~! "

The angel giggled a bit, slowly walking out of the dressing room. The vampire princesses all began to squeal in glee, obviously in love with the dress. And Makenzi didn't mind. She loved the dress as well. Midnight... Midnight had truly chosen a great dress.

* * *

**Yay! Pretty dress! Hope you all liked~! **


	3. Plans

**I'm gonna try and write this right. Tell me if it's in anyway not very good. Enjoy!**

**Its a Tuesday now in the story.**

* * *

Dusk snickered as his dad made a bit of a stupid joke to someone over the phone, loving how his dad tried so hard to be funny yet failed miserably. His dad was just normally so calm and gentle, and he didn't make very good jokes. But it was funny to see sometimes.

His dad was trying to see if he could rent a few places in town. One for a bachelors party, and another for Dusk and Makenzi to have a nice and wonderful date the day before the wedding. Dusk was truly looking forward to it. His lovely Makenzi and him alone for a very, truly amazing wonderful date before their wedding day... the date would be perfect, and he'd make sure of it.

He was grateful his father was getting reservations though, as his dad always knew the BEST places to go on dates or to have parties at. He was a master, having simply said he only knew so much because of Dusk's mother Dawn, who often took him to many of the perfect places when they had just started dating. It was kinda cool to hear, and... it truly made sense. Dawn was ALWAYS in the know with the world.

Dusk soon looked off to the left, watching Thatch and Moon playing with Noir and Luna, their stuffed toys, while Fatch was sitting at the base of the tree, writing in his journal. The prince sighed, truly wishing he could reassure them better. To make Fatch see not much would change. To get Thatch and Moon comfortable completely with moving and having a mother... he'd told them already about it, and they said they understood, but Dusk could tell it still wouldn't be easy on them for a while now.

He couldn't blame them truly. For he... was also a little worried about this new step intot he future.

Dont get him wrong, he WANTED to be with Makenzi. To be with her each day with their little family and just love and cherish her throughout the days and to hold her and to tell her he loved her. He truly did love her he just... had obviously never purposed before. And he wondered what the future would hold for them. How this new life would be, and how they'd make their way together. Maybe if he and Makenzi would sometime have their own... biological child.

Dusk smiled lightly, resting his chin in his hand, thinking about that last thought. Having a child with Makenzi... in all seriousness, he longed for that day. He adored children, and longed to truly have one of his own. A biological one of his own. Again, he loved Thatch and Moon dearly, and would NEVER want them to think other wise. Yet he DID want to have a child through Makenzi as well.

He just... didn't know how Thatch and Moon would react to him and Makenzi ever having a child of their own... he was certain it wouldn't be TERRIBLE, but... them two both said they didn't feel ready to share Dusk yet. Maybe he and Makenzi should wait a bit to have children. Just in case. Make sure Thatch and Moon felt ready and all.

Dusk felt a tap on his shoulders, causing him to jump and snap away from his thoughts, turning and finding his dad looking at him funny. Meaning he'd obviously missed something important. Heh... must've been a bit too lost in his mind.

" Heh, sorry Dusk. "

Lucas apologized sheepishly, smiling widely.

" Just letting you know I managed to get you a reservation at a great restaurant, and managed to rent out a great little coffee shop for your bachelor party. I've heard that that coffee shop, while a bit under appreciated, makes the best coffee in Deedstown. I've had it a few times myself. It's truly amazing. You enjoy coffee, right? "

Dusk chuckled lightly at his fathers enthusiasm, loving the face the other made. He must've been proud for renting them places. But Dusk didn't mind none. They were good places to rent. Especially the coffee shop. It sounded nice, and he was a bit of a coffee drinker sometimes.

" Yeah, I enjoy some coffee myself. "

Dusk said cheerfully, actually quite looking forward to trying some of that coffee himself. It did sound nice. And hey, he'd try anything once.

" Great! "

Lucas cheered, standing up straight and placing his hands on his hips.

" Now the bachelor party will be on Thursday, and your date is on Friday, as Saturdays obviously the wedding day. "

His father added a wink to the final part, getting Dusk to blush lightly before turning back to the three vampires, smiling a bit. Planning for the future like this, he began to wonder... since tomorrow, Wednesday, was a free day, maybe he could have the trio spend the day with Makenzi. Work out the mixed feelings about her. Dusk knew Fatch didn't hate her or anything, even finding her a nice fit for his older brother, he just... might resent her a little for "stealing" his older brother away. He had to make sure them three didn't hate his beautiful blushing bride.

Smiling widely, the prince got up and walked over to the three, asking them politely to come over so he could talk to them. And once they were in front of him, he knelt down on one knee, looking at them with soft, kind eyes.

" So... I do understand this wedding is a toughie on you three. "

He explained gently, getting a look from Fatch, who must've figured out where this was going.

" And I know you may have mixed feelings about Makenzi. So... I was hoping tomorrow, the three of you could spend the day with her. See her for who she truly is. "

" ... Hm... "

Fatch hummed, crossing his arms in a huff.

" No disrespect, but... I don't want to. "

Dusk frowned lightly, placing a hand down on his younger brothers shoulder, causing the younger's expression to lighten up a bit.

" Please? Do it for me. "

Fatch cringed before sighing and letting his head drop, causing Dusk to smile, and Thatch and Moon to sigh. Clearly Dusk had just won. So tomorrow, Fatch, Thatch and Moon would spend the day with Makenzi. Hopefully Dusk's little plan would work.

* * *

**Not much, so sorry. But I hope you all enjoyed! **


	4. Day with Makenzi

**Gonna try and get a lead. Wish me luck! Enjoy!**

**And it's Wednesday in this chappie. I tell every chapter to reassure myself as well. ;3**

* * *

Fatch blinked, watching Makenzi and Thatch and Moon playing a game of badminton, Makenzi against the two of them. He himself didn't feel like playing, let alone with her. He didn't HATE her, he just... had mixed feelings about her was all.

The group was in the soccer field now, having come to play here after the soccer game had ended, and Makenzi thought playing a game may be the better choice for them all to spend the day. Yet Fatch didn't feel like playing right now, just... not liking the idea of playing with the angel woman. He had a hard time putting it to words. She was perfectly nice he just...

... He'd admit, he was jealous.

Makenzi would soon be living with Dusk in their own house, and away from them. And... really, Fatch didn't want Dusk to leave them. He looked up to Dusk truly. Relied in him and cared for him deeply. He didn't want his older brother... the first person to make him see things could end for the better... to leave him.

Dont get him wrong, of course he wanted his brother to be happy. And Dusk had wanted a little family of his own for years now. It's just, now that it was here... Fatch didn't feel ready for it. Didn't feel ready to say goodbye to his big brother.

Looking forward, he found himself smiling as Thatch cheered, having scored a goal on his own. Makenzi was laughing and smiling and, despite having not seen it, Fatch could tell the woman had given him the goal. Just by the look on her face. Yet the prince didn't mind. She'd made Thatch very happy this way. And Fatch always enjoyed seeing Thatch smile that widely.

The prince slowly shook his head, trying to remain focused. He'd promised to give Makenzi a chance. He'd promised. Despite not wanting to STILL... he was never one to break a promise. Slowly the prince got to his feet, slowly walking over to the group, offering the best smile he could give. It wasn't much really, but it was the thought that counted.

The angel soon laid eyes on him, smiling warmly at him, Fatch fighting an urge to shudder. He didn't know why though, that smile was truly nice and nothing was wrong with it. He just... felt the need to shudder. Maybe he was just a bit on edge, or worried about this day in general. Then again he was always a little on edge, even if nothing bad was happening. It wasn't ALL bad but...

" So sir Fatch. "

Makenzi said cheerfully, placing her hands on her hips and smirking widely. But in a good way.

" Now that soccers done, I have a small surprise for you. "

A surprise? For him? What on earth could she POSSIBLY be doing that would surprise him?

* * *

Aaaaah... THIS made sense now. The ice cream shop. Makenzi meant the ice cream shop.

No doubt Dusk had recommended this place to her. Yet Fatch didn't care about that right now, only caring about the nice, cookie dough ice cream cone in his hands. His favorite. And even if he assumed this was Dusk's idea, the ice cream present from the angel was still nice.

Thatch and Moon were happy and outside in the sun eating their ice cream, Fatch and Makenzi being inside, Makenzi no doubt trying to talk to him in private. Fatch was mentally preparing himself for the conversation that was sure to start up with him and her. He didn't personally want to talk to her about how he felt about the future marriage between her and his brother. He was never good about talking about his feelings...

" So Fatchy- "

Makenzi tried, immediately cut off by Fatch.

" Just Fatch. "

" R-right sorry. Fatch. I understand you have mixed feelings about me marrying your brother. "

Aaaaand here it was.

" I just wanted to say that... I know you and your brother have a tight bond. A tight, unbreakable bond. I've seen it with my own eyes. And I just wanted you to know I don't plan on coming between you two. I want to know you as your brother does. And if you truly can't accept me, I'll understand. But that won't stop me from trying to be there for you. "

Fatch sighed, looking down, now not sure what to say that wouldn't make him sound like a mean spirited, pompous jerk. This woman had taken any fire out of him in only a matter of seconds. Softly, he began to speak his mind.

" Makenzi, it will take a long time for me to fully trust you. "

He explained.

" Or to completely warm up to you. With all I've been through, I just can't accept people right away without a few reservations behind me. I've been hurt too many times to accept right away. But I do care about Dusk. A lot. And he cares about you. So... I suppose, for his sake, I will give you a chance. I'll admit, I'm nervous and a bit afraid to do so, but... you really don't seem bad. Just... don't make me regret giving you this chance, ok? "

Looking up, he found the woman growing teary eyed yet smiling widely and nodding, warming the prince down to his feet. She... had such a kind smile. He... he might enjoy giving her this chance. Might. He prayed she didn't blow it.

* * *

**Not much, and later than was meant to be sorry. But I think it was sweet of Fatchy to give Makenzi a chance~ ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	5. Interesting party

**I'm not sure what to say. But please enjoy!**

**Its a Thursday in this one. ;)**

* * *

Dusk smiled as the party went on, happy to find his brothers were actually getting into it. Fatch and Marco, that is. Kyle was a bit too young for this party. There were also some of his high school friends here, his collage friends, Jake, Gold, Silver, Septimus, and a few others. He didn't really have THAT many friends, but the ones he DID have were here. He invited Merek as well, but knowing how busy that angel could get, he doubted he'd show up. He hoped he did but... he didn't know.

Since it was Thursday, it was his bachelor party today. And he would admit, the coffee here was OUTSTANDING. It had flavor, it was warm, it was foamed and made perfectly, and it was all around delicious. He was glad his father rented out this place. Besides, he was certain his friends and family enjoyed coffee as well. He knew Fatch did, yet he wasn't sure about Marco. He WAS wondering why Silver wasn't letting Gold have any, but he wouldn't get into it. Probably a family or personal issue.

Getting up from his seat, he was about to go over to the sales clerk to ask for another cup of coffee, caramel coffee, when he saw someone else there already. Someone... he hadn't invited to the party. It was a cloaked figure decked in black from this view. Dusk shuddered greatly, the aura this creature was emanating like nothing he'd EVER seen. Not even Fatch or Septimus. And them two had unusual auras.

The prince narrowed his eyes, watching as the clerk handed the creature his coffee. And when the creature turned, he could make out messy bangs covering the right side of his face, with a strange purple streak in it. Dusk watched as the creature left, slowly approaching the clerk.

" Who was that? "

He asked firmly.

" I thought this place was reserved for the party. Meaning no one else could come in. "

" Sorry sir. "

The clerk woman said gently, smiling a bit.

" But that kid there's a regular here, and probably our best customer in fact. He's always in here during the mornings, occasionally in the evenings, and buys our coffee. Even a muffin sometimes. Denying him service would be bad for our business. Besides, once you sit him down and talk to him he can be a real cool guy. "

The way this woman spoke about that kid, Dusk could tell she had a crush on him. He could see it in her eyes too. Soon the woman sighed dreamily, cupping her cheeks together and resting her elbows on the counter.

" I asked him out a while ago, and... he turned me down, saying he had no experiance in romance, nor did he see me that way but... I guess I'm holding out some hope he changes his mind. Maybe that's another reason why I gave him service, despite the party your having. I'm sorry, but... "

Dusk chuckled softly to the woman's adorable infatuation, gently placing a hand down on her shoulder.

" N'awww, no worries then ma'am. I understand being in love. "

The woman blushed brightly and soon went back to making coffee, leaving Dusk in smiles. She was so sweet, and he wished her luck with the kid who was here. That kid personally creeped Dusk out because of his insanely dark aura, but hey, who was he to judge someone like that anyway? He was certain his own aura was mixed up greatly.

Turning, he soon burst out laughing, finding Gold had SOMEhow wound up covered head to toe in coffee. He wondered if Silver had finally grown frustrated with him and dumped coffee on him, or if they were in some kind of tug-of-war and wound up sending coffee flying onto the angel. Regardless, it was funny as heck.

Trying to shake it off Dusk soon went over and sat by Septimus, who was sitting all alone calmly drinking his coffee, which appeared to be a boiling hot hazel nut blend. Made sense, as the guy was a fire demon. Septimus soon took notice of him, smiling warmly yet a bit nervously. No doubt worried the prince still hated him for past mistakes. Dusk didn't really, but understood the demons worry in this area.

" Everything here totally ROCKS Dusk. "

Septimus said cheerfully, getting a laugh out of Dusk.

" Thanks Sep. Glad you think so. "

" So! Getting married! "

Dusk now blushed to the demons words, yet smiled brightly at the same time.

" Yeppers~ "

" That's a big step there. Gonna be with the "lovely Makenzi" everyday for the rest of your life. Nervous? "

The prince smiled warmly, eyes seemingly blazing with passion as he spoke.

" No. I'm only excited. Soon I'll be with my precious crystal angel... forever. Be with her each day and just hold her. Cherish her. Be there for her when she's sick. Be there to comfort her after a bad dream. Maybe even... have a child with her~ "

Septimus sighed happily to hearing all this, leaning back in his chair.

" ... You've got it all figured out Dusk. All of that... truly, you two share a deep, special love. I wish you two the best in your marriage. "

Dusk slowly turned to the demon, smiling brightly at him as he'd heard this.

" ... Thank you Septimus. "

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to type this, I don't know what happened today... -_-" **

**Hope it was ok though. **


	6. The date night

**I should've begun typing much sooner. I guess I was too caught up reading a past conversation with my good friend SamWolf. But oh well~ it was a good conversation. :)**

**Its a Friday in the chapter, btw.**

* * *

Dusk smiled as he took his brides hand, escorting her into the restaurant. Today was their date night. The bit they would be spending together before their wedding. And Dusk was determined to make it magical for her as well. He was going to have a swell time with it as well, having things well planned out.

As his father had said, this place was incredibly fancy and amazing. Perfect for his one of a kind sweet heart. Yet he still wanted to keep things perfect between them. And now, as a family with little Thatch and Moon as complete full time children- his family often baby sat the duo or just stayed with them- they were a bit unsure how often they would be able to go out like this. And wanted to enjoy it one more night. Besides, it would be a nice sweet date before the wedding.

Soon the waiter began to escort the pair to their seats, Dusk smiling as he took in what his Makenzi was wearing. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress with a gold chain around her neck, and blue high heels. Her hair was also up in a bun, held together by a golden band with a ruby embedded in the middle, with her black and blond bangs still in place. Not in the bun. She looked truly beautiful. Not like she hadn't before but... truly, she shined like a star tonight.

Dusk smiled and walked over, pulling the chair out for Makenzi, getting the woman to giggle. Them two both admitted a while back that neither of them were much for formality, so that may have been why she was giggling in such a way. But that wouldn't stop Dusk from doing so. It was cute seeing her giggle anyway.

After pushing her chair in for her he took his own seat, smiling over at the angel before looking down at the menu.

" It all looks so good love. "

Makenzi cooed, making a cat like expression and blushing cutely. Dusk smiled and blushed himself, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the ground. Makenzi always seemed to make him feel shy. It was like she just knew what expressions would melt him. Shaking it off for now, Dusk soon looked back at her, trying to remain serious and gentlemanly to her.

" It does indeed my dear. "

He purred, loving how the woman's wings fluttered behind her.

" Please, order what you'd like. "

Makenzi giggled sweetly, lowering her menu.

" Love, no need to impress or dazzle. "

" I know. But I'm still gonna. You deserve it. My sweet, precious angel. "

The woman now blushed brightly, covering her mouth as she giggled. And Dusk loved it. He loved how she got like this. It was one of the sweetest things he'd ever seen and heard. She was so precious...

* * *

As the duo waited for their dessert, Dusk began to wonder... how Makenzi was reacting to this new life ahead? How she'd feel about truly being a mother to Thatch and Moon, or trying to get Fatch to open up to her. He knew all this was a big step, and it would be very life changing. Dusk didn't know much about what she wanted in their new lives. Maybe now would be a good time to ask.

Clearing his throat, he decided he'd try to ask softly.

" Hey Makenzi... "

He asked gently, easily getting the woman's attention.

" I was just wondering... all of this is a large step. I was wondering what you thought of it all. "

The angel suddenly smiled, reaching across the table and placing her hands down upon his, causing the prince to blush brightly.

" Dusk, it IS all a huge step. "

She explained gently.

" But it's a step I wanna take with you. I want to be by your side. I want to help you raise Thatch and Moon and maybe a child of our own as well. I want Fatch to open up to me, and I want to be your wife. Truly, you make me happier than I've ever been before, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life by your side. "

Dusk's eyes began to grow teary, smiling widely and trying not to cry. But what he'd just heard was just so... so truly beautiful, and he was so happy she felt this way. About all of it. It was... almost like a dream come true.

Slowly the prince leaned across the table, Makenzi soon following suit. Slowly their lips pressed against each other, the pair blushing brightly at the contact. Truly... truly this had been a great night.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, I had little ideas for this chappie. ^^;**

**Hope it was alright. **


	7. Wedding day

**Wedding day~! Hope you all like! Possible last chapter, I'll let you know. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dusk wrung his hands together, feeling a bit nervous to be honest. Now that the moment was actually here he felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He could feel himself breaking out in a sweat. He felt... well nervous.

Dont get him wrong, he didn't regret a thing. He WANTED to marry her. He wanted to start a family with her. Be with her and grow old with her. Cherish her, and make her feel like a princess. He was just getting jittery about getting this close to kissing his bride. Being hers and hers alone.

Looking to his side, he saw his best man beside him, or Fatch, he found his little bro smiling. Actually... smiling. He was so worried his little bro would object to this wedding. Yet he was smiling and seemed... eager to see Makenzi walk down the isle. As refreshing as it was to see, it was unusual to him. He didn't expect this much positivity until later.

Slowly he placed his hand down on the others shoulder, getting Fatch to look up at him, soon smiling widely. And kinda cutely in Dusk's eyes. Dusk still saw him as an innocent little kid, honestly. No matter how much Fatch changed or aged, he still saw him as a sweet little kid.

Shaking his head lightly, he began to speak his mind.

" Hey Fatch? Are you really alright with this wedding? "

He asked gently.

" I mean, you didn't seem to be before, so ah... "

Fatch's smile faded, soon looking down and around, soon looking back up at Dusk, smile replaced on his face.

" Well... I'll be honest, I wasn't on board at first but... I was just worried about losing you. But I soon realized I was being stupid and, kinda selfish. I'd much rather see you happy with the woman you love. Besides, she really IS very nice. "

Dusk smiled widely and soon bent down and locked Fatch into a hug, standing up straight and lifting the younger into the air. Fatch yelped and began giggling with a red embarrassed blush, trying to get out of his brothers grasp. And Dusk loved it, as the prince was adorable when he was this adorably embarrassed. Dusk soon put him down, playfully tapping his nose and crossing his arms.

Finally the organ began to play, Dusk jumping and looking down the isle to see Makenzi walking down to them, the prince immediately going red in the face. She... the angel... looked so very beautiful. Her hair was in a bun with her bangs hanging loose, her veil around the bun and over her face, and a beautiful bouquet of roses in her hands. Her dress was lovely as well. Dusk... was absolutely thrown back.

Soon the woman was at his side, blushing and smiling at him before looking to Flash. The priest. The creation angel smiled warmly and cleared his throat.

" Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. "

Dusk and Makenzi held their breath, praying no one objected. Silence etched through the air, and the duo breathed a heavy sigh in relief. Flash smiled as well, his tail flicking a bit.

" Wonderful. Now, Dusk, give your bride her ring. "

Dusk smiled and gently took Makenzi's hand, slipping the ring on her finger, the woman's wings fluttering.

" Makenzi, hand Dusk his ring. "

Makenzi giggled to this and gently slipped Dusk's ring on.

" Wonderful. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. "

Dusk smiled and gently removed his brides veil, Makenzi suddenly leaping forward and kissing Dusk a bit passionately. Dusk blushed, listening to the crowd clapping and cheering. Dusk soon relaxed and kissed back eagerly, feeling very, VERY happy to finally be married to his sweetie Makenzi.

* * *

**The end, I suppose. I... I had bad writers block writing this. But! It turned out cute! Hope you all enjoyed this story! :D**


End file.
